


Solace

by orphan_account



Series: Monochrome [1]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes Sunsets, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Smut and Angst, Sunsets, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was cold. So cold, in fact, that Castiel didn't even want to unfurl his wings, didn't want to subject them to the cold. His breaths came in puff-clouds of white, swirling through the January wind. "Dean?" "Yeah, Cas?" There's a moment of silence in which Castiel gathers the strength to speak. "Do you ever think about.."Dean nods for him to continue, but he never does. Just throws himself off the cliff, unfurling his wings and letting the frigid air cradle him into serenity.





	1. Prologue

My name is Castiel, and I'm not like normal kids.

 

This is really going to surprise you. 

 

Where you have parents, I have a test tube. Where you have a family, I have scientists in white coats jabbing needles into my skin, performing experiments. Where you have a house, I have a lab. Where you have a room, I have a dog crate. Where you have all human DNA, I have 2% avian genes. 

 

Where you have an expanse of skin over your back, I have wings. 

 

Yes, wings, take a second to process that. Black, large wings that stretch out far. 

 

And my only friend, Dean? He's got them, too. They're a light brown, and white at the tips, larger than mine. I like it that way, because when it's cold, he wraps me up in them.

 

You want to know something surprising? We could be walking down your street, living in that unoccupied house down the road for a day, and you wouldn't even know it. We blend in pretty well. 

 

So, now that I've got your attention, I assume you'll want to know the rest of my story, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm producing chapters unusually fast tonight. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this!!!

Cas's breaths were slow and soft. He was easily calmed, unlike Dean, whose body remained rigid and tense even in sleep. The blond had yet to drift off as of now. Raven wings slowly unfurled throughout the night as his muscles relaxed, and the similar colored hair atop his head glistened with small raindrops in the moonlight- sex hair, ruffled messily. His pale skin seemed to almost glow. Dean saw all this, still awake by instinct to protect, and smiled ever so slightly. He'd never say it aloud, but he acknowledged that Castiel was a remarkably attractive boy, with his pale, pale skin and dark hair, bright blue eyes and stoic demeanor. Everything about him demanded your attention, captivated you until he finally escaped your line of sight. He was an introverted sort of person, and only stuck around Dean because he helped him escape from the hell of the School, and kept him safe, warm, and well fed. At least, until a few years ago, at which point he warmed up to the blond. Dean despised his life slightly less now that he was graced with the sight of Castiel's smile, and the soft, slightly-amused chuckles he allowed himself. It made the torture, the life on the run, tolerable. A gust of wind rustles the branch above Cas, and he immediately tenses, body becoming animated and full of fear and defensiveness. "Hey, calm down," Dean says softly as Cas scrambles into an upright position, "'S just the wind." Blue eyes fixate on him, and seem to stare directly into his soul. It's how he looks at most people; it seems to have a demeaning affect, makes them uncomfortable, but Dean has grown accustomed to it and has learned to look past the ice and search for the warm undertones and secret sensitivity. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, Cas, I'm sure." The boy slowly nods, and situates himself against the trunk of the tree, curled up on the branch. Dean smiles as he watches him slowly relax again, trusting in the words he had said, the reassuring tone he had used, sounding so sure. It calmed him right down, and lulled him right back to sleep. Dean would never admit it, but he liked watching this process. He liked to study the boy's demeanor, his gait, and the way he arranged his expressions. He liked seeing him go into defense mode, and watching his body tense and his eyes turn impossibly colder and tougher as his hands balled into fists at his sides. He liked watching his way of walking especially. He walked toe-heel instead of heel-toe; he assumed it was because he would walk lighter that way- make less sound- and he only moved in a different manner when he had to, such as when he was running. "Goodnight, Dean." Cas's quiet yet tough voice cut through the silence, gravelly and low. "Night, Cas." Dean whispers back, soft and gentle. A pleasant contrast. He knows that when he talks like that, Castiel lets himself relax, because he knows Dean's relaxed- and Dean's almost always in charge of watching out for things. He always takes extra shifts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are fairly short, but hey, they come fast. 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> (This has so many views for a new fic asdfghjkl you guys are great)

Dean keeps on watching Castiel. He keeps on watching his chest rise and fall, the expressionless void on his face as he sleeps. He feels himself drift, slowly, into oblivion, and doesn't even try to fight it because he knows Castiel is a light sleeper and would wake up if any danger were to threaten them. He let go, relaxed onto his branch, and sighs deeply as the world fades away.

The sky slowly clouds over as the boys sleep, a gentle breeze rustling their hair, making Castiel hum softly in response to the feel of it. Clouds turn dark, and the wind picks up speed. Cas stirs and opens his eyes, looking up at the dark, dark clouds and the leaves blowing off the trees. "Storm.." He murmurs.

 

"Dean, get up." Cas's stern yet soft voice immediately wakes up the boy. He sits up, groans, and says, "What?" "There's a storm coming." His voice is level and serious, quiet and reserved like usual. "I thought you might want to, you know, get better shelter."

Dean nods tiredly and lets himself drop from the branch, eyes heavenwards. "C'mon then, Cas. Let's get going."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The house seemed nice- a two story town-home with two bedrooms and running water, not like Cas and Dean slept in different rooms anyway, though- quite suitable for two teenagers to hide out from the rain. The moment they got there, setting down their bookbags, it began pouring rain.

"Well, lucky us, huh?"

 

Cas just hums, curls up on the carpeted floor, and falls back asleep. He always took well to housing, especially when it was only theirs.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean." Castiel says in an icy, quiet calm. 
> 
> The boy grumbles something in his sleep. The noises outside get louder. 
> 
> "Dean-"
> 
> Castiel sighs, and proceeds to lift his acquaintance to his feet. He wakes up then, stumbling a bit as he gets his footing. "What the hell, Castiel?"

Dean wanders around the house, fingertips trailing along the wall. It's nice; it's sturdy, warm, and has running-

Running water.

This house has running,  _warm water._

Dean smiles, and with great care to be quiet, takes his bag from its place in the living room. Castiel is curled up on the floor, wings unfurled a bit as he sleeps. He's got sex hair, like always, and Dean gets the strange, unwelcomed urge to run his fingers through the boy's soft hair. Maybe even ki-

 

He's got a shower to get to, damnit. 

 

He sighs and reluctantly goes up to the shower and undresses. He examines the scars across his skin- claw marks, lots of claw marks- and can't help but wonder what pattern of silvery lines and red tracks covered Castiel. He shakes his head a little, cursing himself quietly, and steps into the shower. 

 

He makes the water hot in hopes it'll wash away his extremely unwelcome thoughts and intruding memories and worries, but it doesn't help. Cheap soap gets into his eyes, and he bites his lip as he closes them and waits for the stinging to go away. He blindly washes himself, and by the time the stinging goes away he's pretty much done, and does a quick job of drying and dressing before returning- quietly- downstairs to Castiel. 

He finds it easy to pass out, at his spot on the floor fifteen feet away, and stays blissfully asleep even when Castiel stirs into wakefulness. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Castiel can hear most of the outdoor affairs. It's four in the morning and everything is nice and peaceful, a perfect time for Cas to go for a flight. 

  
At least.. It was. 

 

Cas shrugged on his jacket, and the moment he was about to go outside, a loud rumbling came from the side of the house. 

"Dean." Castiel says in an icy, quiet calm.

The boy grumbles something in his sleep. The noises outside get louder.

"Dean-"

Castiel sighs, and proceeds to lift his acquaintance to his feet. He wakes up then, stumbling a bit as he gets his footing. "What the hell, Castiel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE GETTING REALLLL
> 
> I'm open to any ideas you guys have, or requests for future chapters... Or even relationship aspects between Dean and Cas (because, at the moment, they're really just together because of survival- or, that's how they outwardly act like they are- and I don't know if you guys wanted to see them develop a real bond in a particular way, or if you had any backstory ideas?)
> 
> I'm open to anything! :)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Listen." Castiel says lowly.

Dean falls silent, his blood running cold as he hears heavy rustling that could only mean his worst nightmare..

"God damn."

Cas nods and looks up at him, speaking in a collected tone only he could possess, "Do you think that's...?" The sound gets louder, sending chills through Dean and sending Castiel into instinctive self-steeling.

"Dean." Castiel commands the boy's attention- normally Dean would be more initiatory but now things are oddly different- and Cas's voice is gravelly, "Do you want to fight?"

"No."

"Then we take off running, back door."

* * *

 

The air is cold, and when Dean and Cas bolt from the back door, they've got Erasers on their heels, massive werewolf-like creatures in all their growling glory making the two run as fast as they can, and when they've got enough momentum, throw themselves into the air.

 

The air is cold, and when Castiel hits it full on, he's never felt more alive. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad for making you guys wait this long but I'm under a lot of stress and I'm writing this by myself at the moment so
> 
> I'm laughing because this is 2 sentences long and I call it a chapter


End file.
